


Broken Arrow

by Gladiatorism



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gladiatorism/pseuds/Gladiatorism





	Broken Arrow

当地狱的主人说要交给他一个任务时，克鲁利没有在意。毕竟，自从天使战争那次路西法把在伊甸园里独自生闷气的他顺带扯下了天堂之后，他们就没怎么直接交流过。显然，普通恶魔也没有人会想跟魔王聊天。只不过有些夜深人静的时候，克鲁利还是想问问他，这一切究竟是为什么。

当西装革履的撒旦突兀地从他的公寓里破土而出，克鲁利险些没有认出他来。直到撒旦开口，克鲁利听见他那特有的低沉声线，才反应过来这是顶头上司大驾光临。

他不太确定自己是否应当跪下，或是再念几段称颂的话，离开地狱的时间太久，他对这些礼节都有些生疏了。

“My lord.”他放下手里的浇花器，又解开外套的最后一颗扣子，才在他尊贵的主人面前跪了下来。

“伟大的事业前来征召你，Crowley。”

撒旦知道他的新名字，这让克鲁利心生不太好的预感。

他想从答录机里溜走，可撒旦的到来直接切断了他公寓的电力供应。

——————————————————

“你的处子之身……这在地狱里可是非常，非常难得。”

撒旦修长的手指抚过他的脊骨，他的衣服寸寸剥落。他无暇为自己新买的外套感到痛惜，绝望地思考着如何才能从魔王手下脱身。他在地狱顶多只是一个小职员，就算撒旦还记得几千年前的前尘往事，他也陪他一起堕落了，他的羽毛焚烧殆尽，连原本的名字也散佚无人知晓，路西法——撒旦难道还不满足吗？他感到背后一阵剧痛，是撒旦刺穿了他的翅骨，用无形的锁链束缚住他。克鲁利疼得眼前发黑，而撒旦捏着他的下巴，要他学会臣服。

“这具身体不怎么好用，但说不定你会享受。毕竟，你如此热爱人类，不是吗。”撒旦强迫克鲁利跪在自己面前，扯着对方暗红的头发，用那根粗硕的阴茎拍打着他的脸，描绘着他双唇的轮廓。克鲁利觉得阵阵反胃，但这显然由不得他，他用细长分叉的舌头舔弄着冠状沟和马眼，又用唇裹着前端吸吮，撒旦显然不满他如此小心翼翼，捏着他的脸颊直接操进他喉管里，克鲁利被呛得眼角发红，喉头一阵阵痉挛作呕，对撒旦而言却是更好的服务。撒旦满意地看着他金黄的蛇瞳溢满了泪水。克鲁利有的是关于口交的理论知识，毕竟，他还是一个恶魔，但亲身实践起来他才知道是如此的困难，他连口水都来不及咽下，撒旦的尺寸让他下巴酸痛，嘴角都感觉要被撑裂。而撒旦就那么居高临下地看着他，仿佛在欣赏一场拙劣而滑稽的表演。过了不知道多久，久到他觉得自己嗓子都像火烧一样疼，撒旦的人类阴茎在他嘴里抽动了一下，腥臭的精液灌进他嘴里，他咳了一下，对上撒旦的眼睛，只能乖乖吞掉，连溢出来的也用手背擦掉再舔舐干净。

撒旦让他趴在书桌上，这个角度他甚至能看到玻璃上的反光。他的翅膀无力地垂在两旁，撒旦用膝盖顶开他的腿，握着他赤裸的臀，毫无准备地就用手指插了进去。撒旦修长的手指在他紧窄的穴道里粗暴地戳刺，他浑身肌肉都因为异物侵入的不适而绷紧，可对方仿佛在给他做一次全面的身体检查，甚至重重地揉按起他的前列腺，观察他的反应。克鲁利借助蛇的本能很快变得湿润来适应这样的侵入，而他的人类身体本能地勃起，阴茎贴在冰冷的桌面上蹭动，留下湿滑的水渍。

“我有一个小小的请求，主人，请原谅我。”克鲁利不敢相信自己竟然在和撒旦提要求，事实上，他还清楚地记得路西法折断他的翅膀再故作好心把他从硫磺池里抱出来的陈年旧事。“理论上，我是一条公蛇，派发给我的身体也是男性，或许您应该另择——”

撒旦皱了皱眉：“你应该为此感到光荣。”

撒旦在他里面湿得可以插出响亮的水声的时候抽出了手指，凭空拿出了一节淌着粘液的植物，上面还有崎岖的节疤。“一点帮助，让你的身体更加适合受孕。”克鲁利听见撒旦波澜不惊的声音。

他只能顺从地跪趴在自己整洁的座椅上，任凭撒旦把那根淌着汁液的东西塞进他的屁股里。进去不到一半，克鲁利的穴道就被撑得紧绷，他喘息着求撒旦停下来。

“我以为你们都有足够淫荡的天赋。”

“哦，毕竟我们并非生来如此。”克劳利感觉一阵酥麻的热流顺着他的脊椎往上窜，插进他体内的那一截根茎已经让他生出危险的奇异快感。

“你是指自己并非自愿？”

“与您同在是我的无上荣耀，主人。”

“不必如此，我知道你的真实想法。”

克鲁利认为这就是他保险柜里的圣水应该派上用场的时候了。他没指望圣水能对撒旦有效果，但用来自我了断总是绰绰有余的。风茄根已经开始起效，欲望在他体内烧灼，纯粹的邪恶带来的快乐流淌过他的每一条血管。

克鲁利猜想魔王大人接着要和自己玩地下俱乐部的那一套了。尽管他从未亲身实践过，但是他当然，当然了，观摩过许多次，这也是引诱工作的一部分。更何况人在地狱，很难不看到这种画面。他和阿拉斯泰尔虽然关系不怎么亲近，但所有恶魔都被强迫学习过他的折磨课程，即便平时，也很难不听到那些惨叫。但他不得不承认，疼痛是恶魔的一部分快乐来源，可能还是颇为重要的一部分。

“你和天使终日厮混，不是吗？”撒旦抚摸着他颤抖的羽翼，用手指梳理着他柔软的，被血浸湿的羽毛。

“或许比起诞下敌基督，你更愿意当一个圣妓？”

克鲁利眼皮发烫颤抖，魔王知晓一切。

撒旦的手抚过他羽根处的陈旧伤疤，断裂的骨头会愈合重新生长，但没有什么能够被彻底抚平。

“你更愿意为天使献身，哪怕会被荣光烧灼化为乌有。”

撒旦把风茄根全部插进去，克鲁利被填得太满，在撒旦的注视下，黏糊糊的汁液从他腿根流下来。这可不是什么得体的画面，但他们毕竟是恶魔，不需要太在乎这些。

地狱种植的曼德拉草显然比人间要强效得多，他的身体湿热得超出他的想象力范围，撒旦几乎毫不费力地重塑了他的器官，让他的生理构造变得更适于生产，同时仅仅出于恶魔角度的考量，也让他变得更加性欲高涨。

魔王从他后穴里抽出那根风茄，在他胸膛上滴了几滴，青色的魔汁很快让他的乳头变得红肿挺立，胸口酸胀不堪，原本柔软的脂肪层涨得像丰腴的乳房，他恳求撒旦不要这样做，而撒旦变出细小的银针，插进他的乳孔，疼痛让克劳利不停挣动着，而他的穴口甚至合不拢，内壁饥渴地收缩着，渴望着有任何东西能够插进来。

撒旦用意念操控着那两根细针，在他乳孔内旋转戳刺，克鲁利疼得脊背上的鳞片不由自主地翻涌出来，颈侧也被黑鳞覆满，瞳孔缩成一条窄缝，下身完完全全变回了蛇，盘绕在扶手上。

他的泄殖腔红肿外翻，鳞片也掩盖不住，两根半阴茎抽动着，渴望着任何一点细小的抚慰。而撒旦显然不会放过他，用同样的两根细棒堵住了他的尿道口，这纯粹是恶魔式的凌虐，他的思绪抽离到遥远的岁月，可惜记忆已经过于模糊，只有晨星的光芒历历在目。他在那个时候看到过路西法的眼泪，却要连同他和千万迷惘的天使一起堕落，熄灭他们的荣光，折断他们的翅膀。而现在他已经是地狱之王了，理应强大且无坚不摧。克鲁利想，原来世界末日是从一场荒诞的奸淫开始。

撒旦有着巨龙的阴茎，他早该料到的。金色的龙鳞看起来和倒刺相差无几，前端夸张地膨起，上翘的弧度，茎身筋络虬结扭曲，比风茄还要粗硕得多。

他夸张的性器一寸寸顶进克鲁利的泄殖腔，斯文的人类外表渐渐变成了真身，克鲁利被感知吞没，想叫喊也失去了力气，只能用蛇尾缠上他的身体，地狱之火包裹着他们，而恶魔身在其中只觉得更加愉悦，仿佛最原始的交媾，撒旦用滚烫的阴茎顶开他新生的子宫口，他紧紧攀着撒旦覆满坚硬龙鳞的背，下身控制不出地涌出水来抚慰脆弱的宫颈，撒旦巨大的阴茎每一次都能撞进最深处，凸起的前端碾过他的腺体，龙鳞摩擦着粗糙的内壁。魔王的手握着他细瘦的腰，半截裸露的皮肤被他掐得伤痕累累，而他的胸乳不时蹭在魔王坚硬粗糙的皮肤上，红肿得像烂熟的浆果。

而后来撒旦强迫他变回人形，阴茎生生挤进他的穴口，那里已经能够顺从地将他容纳，他稍一动就能感觉自己穴道紧紧地咬着撒旦的怪物阴茎，偏偏他还能从这巨大的疼痛中感受到丝丝缕缕的快意。他的肉壁柔韧地包裹着这根巨物，撒旦的每一次抽插都狠狠刮过他的敏感点，淫水顺着大腿往下滑打湿了他真皮的座椅。撒旦的手指抚过他背部的优美曲线，在克鲁利的尾椎骨烙下一个倒五芒星，他的皮肉绽开烙下专属于魔王的印记。尖锐的疼痛让恶魔瑟缩着，羽翼收拢在一起，穴道夹得更紧。但没有撒旦的允许，他甚至无法射精，被悬在高潮崖边的感觉让他痛苦不堪。直到撒旦第一次把精液灌进他的子宫，他拼命想要抓紧什么，却只能虚弱地承受着滚烫的播种。

最后他们都彻底变回了原型，蟒蛇与巨龙在柔软的地毯上缠绕在一起，蛇尾不停地扭动盘旋，腹部满涨得像孵了一肚子卵的母蛇。

天地间的光似乎只剩下了不息燃烧的地狱之火，撒旦每一次在他体内射精都漫长而持久，膨大的结卡在他的腔口让他无法挣脱，到撒旦最后又变回衣冠楚楚的人形时，克鲁利蜷缩在自己的羽翼里，腿间布满狼藉的体液。

“你做得不错。”撒旦如此嘉奖他。

克鲁利此时还不知道，比起受孕的过程，接下来的日子才是真正的漫长折磨。他每一天都在昏昏沉沉的欲望和痛苦中度过，还要努力躲开亚茨拉斐尔的关切，而这几乎是最困难的部分。从某种意义上来说，他并没有对自己的天使朋友说谎，他确实生下了这个孩子。*

*克劳：“I delivered the baby.”


End file.
